Why the Rumors?
by Edicedia
Summary: She knew everything bout everyone. A rumor mill whom no one messed with in fear their deepest, darkest secrets would come to light. But why did she start gathering information? Or better yet, how? Oneshot. My ocs, Jo and Taylor are going about their normal afternoon in school when Taylor asks a question that even Jo doesn't know the answer to. Please read! I suck at summaries


**So this is just a short little oneshot of my two OCs talking. It doesn't really relate to my story of them, it's more AU I guess but I just wanted to try and get back into writing so I'm sorry If it doesn't make that much sense. Hope you enjoy it.**

**It actually corresponds to my friend's two stories that has my OCs in them so if you want to read more about this AU I could send you the link to her fics.**

* * *

"Hey Jo," Taylor said, trying to gain the attention of his violet eyed best friend. They were sitting in the school courtyard like they did everyday 6th hour.

"Hmm?" She looked up from her sketchbook that she had been marking away at since they sat down.

"How did you get started on the rumors?" he asked.

He's known Jo since freshman year, she was his best friend, but he never understood the rumors. Why did she know everything about a every single person that their school, and even about people from other schools? Or better yet, how?

"You don't really wanna know something as boring as that,Tay, do ya?" Jo said, looking back down at her sketchbook. Honestly she wasn't sure for herself why she started.

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?" She asked looking back up, biting her lip.

"You not know something?" Taylor shook his head and laughed. "You're funny."

"I tryyy~!" She winked, laughing.

But why did she start? Now even she was curious. Maybe it was because her older sister, Cerise, was a rumor mill in high school. However Cerise talked to hear her own voice, nothing out of her mouth was true and if it was no one would ever believe it. Believing was really hard for people when Jo first started out, being related to the gossip queen herself made it hard for her to be a threat.

Jo even had to admit when she first started she could be cruel, but how else would you get people to believe what you say? After that it was easy, of course she had to dig deep for secrets but it was worth it for the clientele.

Protection could be another reason for her start, middle school had been dark times for her, she wasn't letting that repeat. Everyone knew the consequences of getting on her bad side, even the cruelest kids in school would never dream of messing with her.

_'Just hope I don't wind up dead in a ditch someday'_

"So how do you know all that stuff?" Taylor asked, not being able to focus on his homework.

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"And the pot called the kettle black"

"True, true," Jo gave a sly grin.

"You're avoiding the question," Taylor said, swiping her sketch book away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jo yelled, trying to reach for it but was unsuccessful since Taylor is stronger than her.

"Not until you tell me," he said, looking at the detailed sketch of their her banette and his scizor napping next to a tree that she was working on. That was till Jo practically tackled him trying to get it back. He didn't even have time to react, next thing he knew he was on the ground with Jo on top of him.

"You know how I feel about people touching my sketchbook," She said sternly, glaring at the boy beneath her, not even noticing how red his face was.

That was one thing about Jo. She had this extent amount of knowledge of stuff, but hell, she was clueless. How could a girl who knows everything about everyone not know her best friend was practically in love with her? It was so obvious, everyone knew but her, how could she not know?

Taylor looked away embarrassed, then answered "I told you, you'd get it back after you told me…"

"Souls, of course." Jo laughed and Taylor just looked at her confused. "Before I give up any secret, they have to tell me something as one of their forms of payment. Whether it be about you, your best friend, even about a sibling if you're willing to stoop that low, Doesn't really matter, if you can prove it true, I'll take it."

"That's so…" Taylor paused, trying to think of a word, "...messed up."

"You asked," She giggled, then got off of him. "So basically people sell their souls to me for stupid little things like crushes," She said in a more serious voice while helping him back up from the ground, "Amazing how willing some people are to stab someone they love in the back just for some information, it sickens me…"

"Then why do you do it?"

"... I don't really know…"

"Bullshit"

"Honestly…"

Taylor sighed, returning the book to the girls hands. "So.." He started nervously, "How much do you know about me?"

"Whatever you have told me," Jo said, returning her book to her bag knowing it was useless to try and work on it.

"No, really"

"I'm serious. You're my friend, why would I try and dig up all your personal secrets? I don't want some candy coated friendship with you, if you don't want me to know something then I don't need to know it."

"You are a really great friend, you know that?"

"Just before you were saying how messed up I am"

"I guess you're both"

* * *

**Wow I suck at endings. Also I know I'm not the best at writing, that's why I started this account, to try and get better.**

**Like I said, AU. But please review, maybe if you like the characters then try out my other story with them that I've been working on. **


End file.
